


Purity Boys

by antineutrinos



Category: Watchdogs 2
Genre: Drag, Gen, Makeup, Ubisoft - Freeform, Wrencus, but this isn't about them together as it is about marcus you get me, idk what to tag stuff as okay, there isn't actually really that much wrencus im sorry, this is a lot shorter but im under pressure for time so here you go, watchdogs, wrenchus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antineutrinos/pseuds/antineutrinos
Summary: Sitara decides that Marcus would look great in makeup. Marcus agrees that she was right, after his face is caked in all the makeup known to man.





	

A swipe of lipstick here, a dab of blush there...Sitara had that maniacal look in her eye that Marcus had learned to stay away from. This time, though, it was too late.

He was sitting in a swivel chair in the hackerspace as she stood above him, makeup palate in hand, brush in the other, dusting Marcus’ eyelids with what could be fairy dust, for all he knew. He couldn’t quite believe, or remember, for that matter, quite how he got to be in this particular situation. He had just been watching Sitara apply some weird ink shit to her eyelids when she noticed his interest. That madman glint had appeared in her eye then, and then Marcus knew he was already in too deep.

“Ugh, Marcus, your skin is divine!” She murmured, covering his face in what felt like cement. Marcus wrinkled his nose. His face was tingling, not used to all the attention. “No, no, don’t move your face-“ She stood back for a second, mid-sentence, admiring her handiwork so far. “-Marcus, you’re going to look amazing!” She giggled to herself, lips pulling up into a psychopathic grin that matched the equally psychopathic glint in her eyes perfectly.

Marcus, meanwhile, wasn’t quite sure how he felt. He didn’t know what he looked like, it was supposed to be a surprise, but he didn’t know if he enjoying becoming a- a painted whore. He fought back a chuckle at the thought. Marcus believed in feminism strongly, believed in equality and that masculinity was toxic for everyone, but having Sitara put makeup on him felt slightly like he was being attacked. He felt guilty for feeling less masculine, because he shouldn’t. It’s not like makeup is a gendered product, and only women can wear it. There are guys that wear makeup all the time, and look totally hot at the same time. It was unexplored territory, Marcus concluded, that’s why he felt so unsure and exposed. He didn’t voice his feelings aloud to Sitara, even though Marcus was sure she would stop if he asked him to- there was a part of Marcus that wanted to see what he looked like with makeup on. Not that he was going to quit Dedsec and become a drag queen anytime soon, but unexplored territory was simultaneously terrifying and desperately, desperately exciting to him. Girls looked amazing with makeup on, so why couldn’t Marcus look amazing too?

Sitara had a massive brush, brushing some kind of powder all over his face. It created a cloud, and Marcus couldn’t help but cough. He smiled despite it, Sitara practically pissing herself laughing. She waved her arms around, dispersing the mushroom cloud of powder. “So, Marcus, tell me,” She began coyly, “What are we going for here? Drag queen-esque, or something more natural?” Her grin widened as she watched Marcus squirm beneath her. It was the first time, she thought, she had ever seen Marcus flustered before. “Since you’re the makeup expert here, I think it should be your choice.” He replied, avoiding Sitara’s eyes.

“Well, then, honey, you better shut your eyes.” Marcus’ eyes widened, eyebrows shooting up, before shutting his eyes quickly. He wasn’t quite sure how much time had passed, but he could hear Sitara shuffling around and the almost constant pressure on his eyes being provided by what he assumed to be a makeup brush. It was a weird sensation, having circles rubbed on his eyelids, swiping motions below his eyebrow, even the brush going past his eyelid, heading towards the temple. It’s called eyeshadow, not templeshadow, Marcus thought. For a moment, the soft swirling of the makeup brush disappeared and was replaced by something smaller and rougher. “That better be your finger, not somethin’ else,” Marcus said, trying to not to grin, or open his eyes. Sitara didn’t answer, just laughed. She dabbed what he assumed to be her finger on his eyelid gently.

She stood back a little, putting down the eyeshadow. “You can open your eyes now.” She dug around in her makeup bag, returning with the ink shit Marcus saw her use earlier. It was a little pot with a tiny little paintbrush in it, so it seemed. “Okay, Marcus, you’re going to need to not move your eyes at all here, and if you do, I’m going to rip your eyes out because I spent forever on your eyeshadow. Okay, ready?” She didn’t give Marcus a chance to reply, so he just shut his eyes, tensing up in anticipation for the Ink Paintbrush of Doom. It was like a stroke along his eyelashes, ending in a quick flick. It was poking into his eyeball a little, but he decided ruining Sitara’s concentration would be a bad idea. Especially, it seemed, at such a vital moment as this. Soon, the Stroke and Flick was done on the other side. Sitara stepped back again, surveying her artwork once again. She seemed ecstatic. Marcus wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Can I-“ He started, only to be immediately cut off. “Do not open your eyes, it’s not dry yet.” Sitara replied sharply. “Okay, okay.” Marcus murmured under his breath. He was tempted to reach up and touch his eyelid, but ruin the apparent masterpiece Sitara had created on his face? Marcus didn’t have a death wish. “Okay, we’re almost done with the eyes. Just a little bit more...” She stuck her tongue out, opening a small bottle of something. She took the tiny brush and pulled it through his eyelashes. What was this stuff called again? Eyelash gel? Marcus didn’t want to pretend he knew. At least Sitara hadn’t used the contraption that looked like it was used to roast pigs in medieval times. An eyelash curler, he thought, that’s what is was called. Yes, thank god she didn’t use that.

Marcus took a deep breath. This was taking forever. How did girls even manage to do this every day? He gained a new respect for his female friends. They go through more than he thought they did. Sitara yanked Marcus out of his thoughts. “Yo, Marcus, you gotta focus. I need you to make a fish face. Like, suck your cheeks in. No, no, not like that- okay, yes, you have it.” She was putting some stuff in the hollows of his cheek, then round his forehead, the edges of his nose...it went on forever. Marcus mainly kept his eyes shut, but when he opened them, Sitara was about to press a large pink egg into his face. She must’ve seen how horrified he was (how couldn’t she?) and let out a hearty laugh.

“It’s for blending everything together.” She explained, after her face turned red from laughing so much. “I dunno, man, it looks like- like an alien egg or somethin’. I don’t trust it, I don’t think you should either.” This sent Sitara into a further fit of giggles. “It’s called a _beauty blender_ , Marcus, and it is definitely not an alien and it is not alive.” She dabbed in on his face, on the same places where she put the stuff on his nose and underneath his cheekbones.

Marcus felt more comfortable than he did earlier, thankfully. Sitara was rubbing something on the tops of his cheeks. She took a deep breath, standing back from the chair Marcus was sitting in. A hand went up and covered her mouth. “Oh my- Marcus- you look- you look fierce!” Marcus jumped up, picking up Sitara’s small handmirror. He didn’t know what to say when he looked at himself.

His face- Marcus couldn’t believe it. He didn’t recognise himself. His eyelids were covered in different shades of black, smudges of red, and at the center of it all, silver glitter that Marcus couldn’t take his eyes off. It was smoked out at the edges, rising up under his brow bone, giving his eyes a distinct cat-like look. His cheekbones looked insane. Sharp enough to cut a bitch, he heard Sitara say, but he wasn’t listening. He had shimmer on his cheekbones, shining silver when it caught the light. It matched the silver on his eyelids, he noticed. His lips were stained a natural pink. His eyebrows had been filled in lightly, after he’d denied Sitara’s request to pluck them. He almost couldn’t believe it was real.

“What?” Came a voice from the other side of the room. Wrench was napping; Sitara must’ve woke him up. “What’s happening?”  Wrench said loudly, not happy about being woke up. Marcus could hear Sitara explaining the situation. Wrench barked out a laugh before jumping up and running over to Marcus. “Show me, you pretty princess-“ Wrench stopped in his tracks when Marcus turned round to face his friend. Wrench was speechless, before letting out a small “Oh my god.”

“Are you my prince in shining armor?” Marcus asked with a cheeky grin, curtsying and doing a twirl. Sitara giggled while Wrench struggled with his words. “Shit, Marcus,” He managed eventually, “You look...great.”

Marcus turned away, distracted by the arrival of Ray. “Shit, we been playing dress up or something’? C’mon, what happened to working hard to take down Blume? Kids these days...” He added the last part under his breath, but it didn’t get past Sitara, who shot him a scathing look.

Wrench still had his eyes on Marcus, as did Sitara. “You ruined a nice moment, Ray.” She said to him, as Ray walked behind her to get a beer. “Yeah, well, nice moments are supposed to get ruined.” He countered, giving her a grin that wasn’t quite as friendly as it should’ve been, Marcus thought. “They shouldn’t be ruined by Santa-turned-coke-addict.” Sitara muttered sourly under her breath. Marcus and Wrench shared a look, before bursting out into laughter simultaneously.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading xox


End file.
